Bonjour, Monsieur Grunge
by PallaPlease
Summary: Sora, Yamato, and his band go to a French restaurant.  [On Hold]
1. Bonjour, Monsieur Grunge...Prelude

Bonjour, Monsieur Grunge..-Prelude.  
A Comedy/Sorato Fanfic.  
Digital Romance-3.  
aew  
  
Author's Notes: Sorato, comedy, and a guy EXTREMELY in touch with his feminine side named Perm. Any questions? Good.  
Sorato. A dash of Miyakeru 'cause 'A Little More' is screaming "SEQUEL!! SEQUEL!!" in my poor, limited-access brain. Darn, I'm runnin' out of memory in my head…  
  
Perm is MINE, you hear?!  
  
Oh, and thanks to all the nice, wonderful, powerful, beautiful and/or handsome (can you tell I'm sucking up?) people who DIDN'T flame me for 'A Little More.' Yeah! Miyakeru forever, baby!…you're gonna ignore that last line for me, 'kay?  
  
French restaurant, a grunge band, and a soccer playing gal. What more can a girl want?  
First person to start singing 'What A Girl Wants' gets a cold shoulder as a birthday gift. Have a nice day.  
  
*  
  
Yamato placed his bass guitar lovingly into its case, stroking the polished metal one last time before closing the case with a sigh. Checking his watch for the umpteenth time, he exhaled. Thirty minutes to change and get ready for Bon Apetite and his first official date with Sora.  
  
And the rest of his grunge band.  
  
And whoever the hell decided to hitch a ride with him. Inwardly, he shuddered. He was still recovering from Jun's latest assault on his person.  
  
"Yamato-kun, does this shirt make me look fat?"  
  
He glanced up to see Perm (drummer) dressed in a green t-shirt with 'Shag Me' written on it and sporting his hair in a vibrant green Mohawk. Yamato briefly sweatdropped. "Um, Perm, remember we're going to that French restaurant tonight…?"   
  
Perm facefaulted and screamed in a girly mannerism. "OH, nooooooo!! I woulda died my hair pink and worn my blue shirt if I'd remembered!!!"  
  
"..Perm.."  
  
"I feel so feminine in pink and baby blue! With rainbow colored spandex shorts!"  
  
Yamato began easing toward the door.  
  
"And wearing a cute little necklace with cute little rabbit earrings!"  
  
His hand grabbed the knob and he slowly began turning it..  
  
"And..Yamato, what're you doing??!!"  
  
Said guitarist winced, and let his shoulders slump in defeat.  
It was going to be a loooong night…  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!! Joy. Rapture. SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!   



	2. Bonjour. Monsieur Grunge...Chapter the F...

Bonjour, Monsieur Grunge..-Chapter the First (AKA, Prepare To Run Far Away!!!!)  
A Sorato/Comedy Fanfic.  
Digital Romance-3.  
aew  
  
Pierre reflected upon his life carefully and was amazed to find it had been rather tame. "Oh," he sighed sadly, "but to have one night of excitement.."  
"EEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! Look at the pretty wine glasses!!! Oh, can we get some? Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease???!!!!" Silence fell across the enormous establishment and everyone turned to stare at a group of three teenage boys and two girls-one of which was sporting a flamboyant pink Mohawk, dressed in a baby blue shirt with Sailor Moon on it (the words 'YEAH, BABY' written underneath the picture of said-heroine).   
After Pierre recovered from his state of shock and horror, he straightened his bowtie and regally strolled over to the group. "Monsieurs," he greeted Yamato, Asanuma, and Touya; "Mademoiselles," he greeted Sora and Perm. Perm giggled obnoxiously and leaned over, whispering something in the waiter's ear.  
Pierre paled, then promptly passed out on the floor without warning. "Dear God!" Asanuma cried, "you moron! What'd you do?!" Perm smiled condescendingly. "My dear, dear fool, I simply told him my true gender."   
There was a moment of silence.  
Yet somewhere far, far away, in another galaxy that exists in my brain, some freaky guy with asthma and an obsession with black capes/helmets/armor cackled and said, "Luke, I am your father."  
But that's off the subject.  
But is it?  
Is anything ever off the subject?  
Why does my brain hurt so?  
WHY AREN'T MONGOOSES REFERRED TO AS MONGEESE?!  
WHY IS THE EARTH ROUND?!  
WHY IS THE SKY BLUE?!  
AND WHY HASN'T ANYONE TOLD ME WHY MY HEAD HURTS???!!!  
I got off the subject again, didn't I?  
You could have TOLD me, but nooooooo….  
Perm: Are you gonna write anymore? 'Cause if you aren't, I'm gonna go buy a lovely sugar pink evening gown.  
0.o  
And to think I created him….__;  
*  
Sora carefully arranged her skirts and sat down into her chair. Yamato beamed at her and the two leaned closer and closer together, ready to meet lips when…  
"OMIGOD!!!! THAT IS TOOOOOO CUTE!!!!!!!!!!" Perm shrieked.  
Boyfriend and girlfriend both flinched at exactly the same time.  
Boyfriend and girlfriend both turned and glared at Perm at exactly the same time.  
Perm started sweating and 'teehee'd nervously before bolting out of his chair and running like the dogs of hell were after him.  
Though, considering I'm the author, I COULD do that…  
*shrugs*  
And that, my fellow Digi-authors, is the reason why my doctor tells me not to overdose on sugar.  
I'm too lazy to write more and I'm on a Daikari rush.  
So, ja ne till later, ya nutcases.  
Who am I to talk?  
PallaPlease, angel of Daikari, Miyakeru, Wiloyo, and the word 'please.'  



End file.
